1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf, and more particularly concerns a device for retrieving and viewing circular coin-shaped devices typically employed for marking the location of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for marking the location of a golf ball, generally referred to as “ball marks” are frequently emplaced and retrieved within a single game of golf. The ball marks are generally rigid circular discs bounded by opposed substantially flat surfaces, and having a diameter of about 25 mm and thickness of about 1.5 mm. They are generally fabricated of ferromagnetic material such as iron, and contain a protective coating which may include embossing, as in coinage. One or both surfaces generally contain decorative or informational indicia.
In order to minimize the annoyance of having to frequently deploy and retrieve a ball mark during a game, magnetic techniques have been disclosed whereby the ball mark can be attached to and released from a golf bag or article of clothing such as a cap. This requires the two-fold sequence of retrieving the ball mark by hand from the turf, and then storing it upon a securing substrate.
Most golfers still prefer to put the ball mark in their pant's pocket, and the pocket is often cluttered with other paraphernalia. The retrieval of the ball mark from a pant's pocket is often challenging because of the small size of the ball mark and the sometimes tight-fitting pants usually preferred by women golfers.
A “fidgeting” hand manipulation has been known to sometimes relieve stress. This effect was made famous by the actor Humphrey Bogart in the classic film “The Caine Mutiny”, where Bogart manipulated three steel balls in one hand. So, a ball mark securing device which permits a specialized or challenging movement via finger manipulation whether in or out of a golfer's pocket, could have special appeal to certain golfers.
The aforesaid indicia on the surfaces of the ball mark are generally intended to advertise products, organizations or institutions. Such feature of ball marks also cause them to be collectible items, especially when they may represent a significant golf tournament. Prior ball mark securing devices, especially those which cause the ball mark to magnetically attach to a substantially flat surface, prevent visual observation of both surfaces.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a ball mark retrieval device specially suited for accommodation within a golfer's pants pocket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a ball mark retrieval device of the aforesaid nature which can secure a ball mark in a manner to enable both surfaces of the ball mark to be seen.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ball mark retrieval device of the aforesaid nature which, when confined within a golfer's pants pocket, will automatically attract and secure a ball mark entered into said pocket.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a ball mark retrieval device of the aforesaid nature which enables a ball mark retained thereby to be manipulated in a challenging manner by the golfer's hand.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.